


Earth-17

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [14]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:02:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth-17 counterparts of Leonard Snart and Sara Lance.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on what I gathered from the audition of the Earth-17 Harrison Wells on the Flash.

Leonard Snart was an engineer at Mercury Labs working hard on an analog interdimensional transporter for Tina McGee so as to get ahead of the competition. He was so invested in the project that his sister had to physically drag him out of the building at night so that he’d go home and get some sleep or even just take a break.

 

He would insist that he didn’t need a break but if he were being honest with himself he was exhausted. It wasn’t like Dr. McGee was demanding so much from him he just wanted to show up the up and coming engineer over at STAR Labs known as Sara Lance. She was, in his mind, an arrogant young blonde who was trying to prove herself a superior intellect to everyone which annoyed him to no end. He was certainly not going to let this attractive young woman out-do him.

 

Did he just refer to her as attractive? Perhaps some sleep was in order.

 

After a bit of rest he went down to his favorite tavern for a drink. Unfortunately for him he ran into his nemesis.

 

“Salutations, Leonard. It’s quite amusing running into you here. How are things over at Mercury?” Sara asked him.

“Like I’d ever tell a competitor about my work.”

“Mind if I join you for a drink?”

“Yes, I mind and no you may not. Now please leave me be,” he said returning his attention to his drink.

“You seem to be in quite the dreadful mood this evening,” she remarked while taking a seat at the table.

“I wasn’t before you showed up. Now mayhaps I didn’t make myself clear. I do not desire your company nor do I appreciate your presence here. Now please, leave me at peace.”

“You aren’t very fond of me, are you?”

“You try to out-do me at every turn, you turn what used to be a relaxing and pleasant profession into a contest, and to top it all off you do not know when to take your leave even when asked twice and now thrice. Please. Leave.”

“Very well then. But just so we are clear I have never wished to compete with you.”

“Oh, then why do you work so hard to show me up?”

“Ever consider that mayhaps what you call showing up some would call trying to impress?”

“And who would it be that you are trying to impress?” he asked with an eyebrow raised.

“Guess,” she whispered into his ear as she left.

 

He stared off after her wondering who exactly she had been referring to while admiring the sway of her hips and how her corset hugged her curves in all the right- what the hell, Leonard?! What are you thinking? She is the competition, not someone to whom he could pitch woo! What is wrong with him? He could have sworn he had gotten enough sleep.

 

The next few days while he worked the question of whom Sara Lance was trying to impress burned in the back of his mind constantly. Harrison Wells wasn’t exactly difficult to impress given that he took on the very flawed and incompetent Cisco Ramon as an apprentice. So who was it that Sara was intent on proving herself to? Her parents? Her sister? Friends, mayhaps? Who could it be?

 

Only a few days later he had finally achieved success with the machine. With this the people of their Earth could set up trade throughout the multiverse. What fantastic possibilities could be uncovered on these other Earths? Based on what came through the first portal they opened, a whole lot of water. It would seem that this Earth may have been flooded, or they might have accidentally opened it in the middle of that Earth’s ocean. Either way this was quite the accomplishment. Leonard couldn’t be prouder of himself.

 

To celebrate Leonard’s friend Michael took him and his sister Lisa out for drinks.

 

“To Leonard, the greatest engineer in the city!” Michael declared in a toast.

“To Leonard!” Lisa agreed.

“To me, cheers,” Leonard toasted before taking a sip of his drink.

“Congratulations, Leonard, I hear your experiment was a huge success,” Sara said as she walked up to their table.

“Thank you, Ms. Lance.”

“That’s your arch nemesis? What the hell’s wrong with you? She’s hot!” Michael exclaimed.

“I beg your pardon?” Sara asked confused.

“It’s a slang term Michael is trying to start that’s supposed to mean incredibly attractive,” Lisa explained, “For the record I would have to agree. Lenny what _is_ the matter with you?”

“Your commentary is unnecessary, dear sister. Sara, might I ask, who was it exactly you were referring to when you stated that you were trying to impress someone?”

“You still haven’t figured it out? For such an intelligent man I’m surprised. Well, I shall leave you be as you so insisted upon last week. Ta-ta,” Sara said as she left.

“You really are clueless aren’t you brother?”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“It was obvious that she meant you. You are the person she is trying to impress. Are you really so blind to her affections for you?”

“Affections? For me? No, you must be mistaken. She couldn’t possibly-” he uttered while looking off to where Sara was sitting at the counter only to be cut off in his thoughts when he saw the way she waved at him with a flirtatious smile.

“It would seem as though Sara is not the only one who is smitten,” Michael teased as he noticed the way Leonard was staring at the blonde.

“What?” he asked before taking note of Michael and Lisa’s smirks, “I mostly certainly am not! What the devil would make you think such a thing?”

“That gleam in your eyes when you look at her. I haven’t seen that since Alexa,” Lisa grinned.

“Do not speak of that she-devil to me, dear sister! I would much rather forget that heinous woman ever existed.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Go invite her out for dinner or something,” Michael insisted.

“Alexa?”

“Sara!” Michael and Lisa stated in unison.

“I am not interested in courting-”

“Yes you are and don’t even attempt to deny it brother. Now go!” Lisa said as she pushed her brother to stand.

“Fine. I will invite her out if I must,” he gave in begrudgingly.

 

Oh who was he kidding? There was no begrudging about it. He had developed affections for Sara and if his sister and best friend were right she had for him in return. Well here goes nothing.

 

“Ms. Lance, um, Sara, would you mind accompanying me to dinner tomorrow night? Just the two of us?” he asked nervously.

“I would indeed,” she replied.

“So, tomorrow at 8 then?”

“Of course. It would be my pleasure.”

“Delightful,” he responded with a smile.

“Certainly took you long enough,” she smirked.

 

As she walked off he wondered what actually did take him so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 requested by a guest with the username unicornsarereal.

Leonard had been courting Sara for a little over a year when he decided it was finally time to ask for her hand in marriage. He had butterflies in his stomach just thinking about it. Sara was incredibly smart, funny, vivacious, and caring he almost couldn’t fathom why she would choose to be with him. If she would choose to be with him. He still hadn’t asked her yet. First, he needed to take her out for the proper evening to propose.

 

“Sara, are you free this Saturday at 7? I was hoping we could spend the evening together,” he asked her.

“I’m terribly sorry, Leonard. Dr. Wells requires me to be at the lab that evening to work on a new form of energy that’s supposed to be far more efficient than what we have now.”

“Alright then, well how about Sunday then?”

“I’m afraid I’m needed at the lab this entire weekend. If you’re free Monday, however, I do have some time that evening for a night out.”

“Perfect. I shall pick you up at your residence at 7 on Monday evening. Until then my dear,” he replied while kissing her hand.

“Until then.”

 

Later at Leonard’s home he rehearsed his proposal speech over and over again much to the annoyance of his dear sister Lisa.

 

“Brother, you will be fine. Sara will surely say yes. I don’t know why you feel the need to practice what you are going to say.”

“Because, sister, I’d prefer the evening to be absolutely perfect. I don’t want the night to be remembered by her as anything less than astounding.”

 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

 

“Michael? What the blazes are you doing here? I thought you were usually at the tavern at this hour,” Leonard asked as he answered the door.

“I rushed down here as soon as I could. You need to check the news. Channel 52,” he replied frantically.

“And you couldn’t have just called us on your cellular because?” Lisa questioned.

“Because I’m drunk and I didn’t think about it. Just turn on your set!” Michael demanded.

 

Leonard turned on his television set to find that STAR Labs was on the local news.

 

“I’m here live from outside of STAR Labs where a new clean energy prototype seems to be failing. The engineers of the facility are doing their best to control the situation but from where I currently stand it appears as though there is critical system failure as evident by the bursts of energy flaring through the roof of the building,” newscaster Barry Allen reported before the camera as well as the city’s power cut out.

“STAR Labs? That’s where Sara is right now. I have to get down there!” Leonard declared as he made his way for the door.

“Leonard, brother, think for just a moment. If you go down there you could get hurt or worse, killed!”

“And if I don’t go down there Sara could get hurt or killed and I will not be able to live with myself if I allow such a fate to befall her if I let something like that happen. I am going to the lab and there is nothing you or Michael can say or do to stop me!” Leonard shouted as he left slamming the door behind him.

“If my brother dies I am holding you personally responsible, Michael,” Lisa glared at her brother’s oldest friend.

“Tis not my fault that Leonard is so bewitched by that blonde vixen that he would risk his own life for hers.”

 

As Leonard arrived at STAR Labs Barry Allen tried to impede his entry.

 

“Sir, you cannot go in there it is highly unsafe!” Barry implored.

“My beloved is in that building now you can either stand aside or I will shove you aside and make my way through anyhow,” Leonard snarled.

“Sir you can’t-” Barry insisted before receiving a hard punch to the face.

“Do not tell me what I can or cannot do, Mr. Allen,” Leonard said as he made his way into the building.

 

Leonard called out her name as he sought out his beloved Sara hoping that he would find her unharmed.

 

“Sara! Sara, can you hear me?”

“Leonard!” he heard her shout from down the hall.

“Sara, are you alright?” he called from the other side of rubble that was blocking the door.

“I’m fine for now but I have to repair the damage to the device before it blows up!” she replied as steam of some kind blasted out from the machine along with another flash of bright energy through the now immensely damaged roof.

“Don’t mind me. I’m just here as well trying to stop my latest device from taking out five city blocks. But please carry on with your lovers’ discussion. I’m certain that lives will not be lost by you distracting my best engineer,” Dr. Wells butted in.

“Dr. Wells is right. You should leave Leonard. I have to focus on my work before it is too late,” she responded while taking a wrench to a pipe in order to relieve some of the pressure built up within.

“Sara, it’s too dangerous, you have to get out of there now!” Leonard shouted at her.

“I will leave when I am good and done. Now begone with you Leonard, you are not able to reach the machine and unless you have telekinetic capabilities I fail to see how you could possibly-” Sara said before the machine burst, blasting apart the room.

 

Leonard removed himself from the rubble that had fallen upon him and searched for his beloved.

 

“Sara? Sara, where are you?” he shouted before hearing her moan come from a pile to his left.

“Sara? Are you alright?” he asked as he helped her out from under the rubbish she had become buried under.

“Well it didn’t take out five city blocks so I would call that a victory,” she coughed as she got to her feet.

“I thought I had lost you. Please do not terrify me like that again,” he begged as he hugged her tightly.

“I am fine, Leonard. You need not be concerned for me.”

“I shall always be concerned for you. You are my light, my love, my life. You are all that I care about in this cold cruel world and I never want to go another moment without you by my side,” he said as he got to one knee removing the ring from his jacket pocket.

“Sara Lance, will you make me the happiest man on this or any Earth and say you would be my bride?”

“Yes. Yes, I will marry you, Leonard,” she said with tears in her eyes as he picked her up and spun her about.

“Don’t mind me, just a minor fracture in my tibia. Please don’t let that spoil your celebrations,” Dr. Wells groaned as he pushed a piece of what used to be a wall off of himself.

“Oh, Dr. Wells let us help you at once!” Sara shouted as she quickly realized her boss’s predicament.

 

She and Leonard would celebrate their engagement some other time. For now they were just happy to have each other alive and well and relatively unharmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are LOVED AND APPRECIATED!!!


End file.
